Blaze the Cat
Blaze the Cat is a character from the Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonic Universe series. She is a princess from a dimension known as the Sol Zone, where she acts as the guardian over the Sol Emeralds and the Jeweled Scepter. She also possesses unique pyrokinetic abilities, allowing her to be able to control and generate fire. Blaze constantly carries the burden of being a guardian, making her a bit stand-offish, but her adventures with Sonic have shown her the importance of lightening up and making friends. Story Worlds Collide Blaze the Cat ended up captured by Doctors Eggman and Wily and transformed into the Roboticized Master Blaze Woman. Her Special Weapon was Fire Tornado. She, alongside most of the Roboticized Masters save for those who were originally Chaotix, was later dispatched to fight against Proto Man. She alongside Silver Man later ambushed Sonic the Hedgehog and Mega Man just as they were about to scale some invisible blocks. Blaze Woman targeted Sonic specifically, and was about to use the Fire Tornado to roast Sonic alive, although the newly restored Silver the Hedgehog proceeded to hold her Fire Tornado at bay while Mega Man dispatched her with the Sonic Blast, restoring her to her original identity. Blaze was thankful of the duo for restoring her, but she ultimately declined to help, being too exhausted from the whole ordeal. She eventually regrouped with the others, and proceeded to fight off several Robot Masters, alongside Rouge Woman. During the battle, she faced off against six fire-themed Robot Masters (Heat Man, Pharaoh Man, Magma Man, Burner Man, Solar Man and Flame Man), managing to wipe them out with her pyrokinetic abilities. She then fought against Pump Man, getting hit with one of his shots while helping Proto Man to defend the then-recently rescued Dr. Light. Blaze does not actually reside in the same dimension as Sonic and the rest of his friends. In her home dimension, her usual ally on her adventures is Marine the Raccoon. Aftermath Blaze, along with Marine, Amy Rose, Cream and Cheese ended up back in the Sol Zone after both worlds were restored. Together they confronted Captain Metal (a former Metal Sonic) to obtain the last of the Sol Emeralds as he planned to use it and the others to power a vehicle that he dubbed the Egg O' War. Blaze managed to use the power of the 7 Emeralds to become Burning Blaze to liquify Metal's body. Though he transferred his consciousness into the Egg O' War, she still proved more than a match for him. (Sonic Universe #55-58) Blaze, along with Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Eggman, Orbot and Cubot & later Tails are the only ones to remember the events of Worlds Collide. (Sonic Universe #55 & Sonic the Hedgehog #252) External links *Blaze the Cat (video game version) at Sonic News Network *Blaze the Cat (Archie Comics version) at Sonic News Network *Blaze the Cat at Mobius Encyclopedia, the Archie Sonic wiki de:Blaze the Cat es:Blaze Woman Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Females